Secret Revealed
by xYuu-Sanx
Summary: This story is about 2 boys who grew up with eachother. One of the boys, called Matt, slowly threatens to follow the wrong path while his best friend, Lucas, tries to keep him on the good path. What Lucas doesn't know about Matthew, is that Matthew has a hidden crush on his friend. Will they keep being friends? Or will the friendship break when Lucas will find out about the crush?


**Secret Revealed**

Chapter 1: Almost Lost.

It was 4 AM, a muggy dark night when I abruptly woke up because of a vibrating mobile underneath my pillow where my head laid on. ''Damn it, who the fuck yet calls me that late in the night?!'' I cursed in my mind and tried to find with my fingers the light switch of my table lamp, found it and then turned the light on. I picked my mobile from under my pillow and picked up the phone.

''H-hello?''

I sleepy said and heard Matthew's voice on the other of the line. His voice sounded quite happy, cheerful, too excited. I'm very glad that Matt's my friend, since we're already friends from the playgroup when we were around the 3 or 4 years old. I trust him completely, in just everything. He never told other people my secrets and so did I with his secrets, that's why we're so close, being such good friends.

''Hey, sleepyhead! Were you sleeping already?'' Matt grinned. ''Idiot, do you have a fucking idea what time it is?! It's fucking 4 AM, almost morning!'' I growled angry. Oi, hopefully, my mother didn't heard that, since she really needs her sleep now she has taken care of my 8 years old cousin since the mother, my mother's sister, lies into the hospital, being very sick at the moment. ''Yeah, time to wake up!'' Matt laughed, which caused me to sigh deeply. I wanted to hit him for his dumb head. ''Come outside, I'm standing under your window!'' Matt impatiently said. I looked out of the window and saw him standing there, sticking up my middle finger towards him, caused Matt to laugh. ''Just lemme sleep!'' I said irritated. ''No, c'mon. I have something for you, you gotta see it really! Come downstairs.'' Matt said through the phone and I sighed. ''Fine fine, I come.'' I replied and hung up. I climbed out of my a bit clumsy, pulled on a jogging pants and a simple white shirt. Then took on my shoes and climbed out of my window, gliding down past the drainpipe which was the only way to sneak away at night. ''Ghegeh, finally!'' Matt sighed and I gave him a punch against his arm, chuckling softly. ''Ouch, where was that for?'' Matt growled soft, pouting a bit and rubbed over his arm. ''Just because for waking me up so late.'' I mumbled softly. Matt laughed shortly and started walking while I followed him. I was curious about the thing he wanted to let me see, but a weird smell filled up my nose. I couldn't place the smell, but I know it was something bad. After some minutes of walking, I finally found out what kind of smell it was. It was the smell of drugs, of cannabis. While he hummed a song of Skrillex, I started to worry about him. Where the fuck did he got that drugs? How can he buy it when he even isn't 18 yet, but 17? I bit my lip nervously. Matt knew how i think about drugs, i don't like it, i hate it and i saw what it did with people, it's just awful.

''Matt, wait…'' I softly said and grabbed him by the shoulder. Matthew turned his head around and looked at me with his innocent grey-blue eyes, blinking twice. ''What's wrong, Lucas?'' Matthew gently asked and kept looking at me. I swallowed once and sticked my hand in the pocket of his jeans, picking out a small plastic bag. ''Cannabis? Why drugs? Is that your surprise for me?'' I said, confronting him with it. ''Did you used it right now?'' I immediately asked and Matthew chuckled softly, ruffling through my hair. ''Don't worry, I haven't used a bit right yet.'' He said, picking the small bag back and continued walking. I followed him, I didn't wanted to leave him alone with that drugs. What if it went wrong? Who will take him to the hospital then? Maybe he'll be found dead, hours later. So, that's why, I won't leave him right now. ''Please, don't use it. You know what I think about it… Where did you get it from?'' I said, also was curious where he got it from. ''Got it from Nico.'' Matt only answered. ''Actually stole it, he won't miss it I guess.'' Matt chuckled and grabbed my arm. ''Come on, it will gonna be fun, don't whine.'' He said and pulled me along. Nico, actually Nicholas, is Matt's stephfather, his mother's boyfriend. His real father left him when he became 10, Matt was broken of it. Who the fuck leaves his child on his 10th birthday? That's just so fucking common, right? I thought and hoped Nico would be a better father for Matt, but that guy only drinks himself drunk, reacts his anger on Matt and Hannelore, Matt's mother. Everytime when we have gym, I see new, blue bruises on Matt's body, it's just awful to see, I always feel sorry for him that he has to make this through. After some minutes, we arrived by the train station we always hanged out. There were no camera's, so it was easy to go through the fences. Matt went to stand against an old left building and made the small bag open, putting the cannabis on the little paper, rolling it up and licked it once to seal it. He took his lighter out of his pocket and lighted the joint, taking a deep inhale of it. I looked curiously at him, wondering of he already was flipping, his face didn't moved a muscle. I know for sure, that this is his first joint, the first time using drugs. I went to stand next to him, coughing once of the smell from the drugs and crossed my arms a bit, looking at Matt. ''Want some too?'' He asked and held the joint in front of my nose. I shook my head and smiled weakly. ''No, thank you.'' I softly said and he shrugged once. Then he took my arm with his hand, pulling me along. ''Come, let's play with the trains.'' He said and smoked his joint meanwhile. I widened my eyes slightly and tried to pull back my arm. ''Don't be such an idiot, you know how dangerous that can be?'' I said but he didn't replied, only could laugh. I shivered once. He had a kind of creepy laugh right now. He kept pulling me along and i walked with him, when he walked over the traintracks, I started to feel a little bit panicky. I knew those station still was being used. Matt turned around and stood on a traintrack, pulling crazy faces towards me. I chuckled soft and gave him the middle finger, while I felt, underneath me, that the ground was shaking. I shocked and turned my head around, a bright white light that blinded me. My heart stood still for a moment, I was frozen, I didn't hear a thing anymore, only silence. I was in a trance, but fast went out of it and knew what to do. I gave Matthew a hard push and jumped backwards while the train raced with high speed between us over the traintracks, a deadly wind racing past us. When the train was away, I was shaking, trembling like hell. Matthew only could laugh, it gave him a kick and also the drugs worked more on him. ''Waw! So great, that was really great!'' He screamed and panted. A suddenly anger came up in me, I stepped over the train tracks and gave him a hard push what made him fall onto the ground. ''Are you fucking crazy?! You could be dead!'' I screamed frustrated and had the urge I could strangle him right now.

A half hour after the almost-dead experience, we walked back to his house. Matt was full of energy, being cheerful and didn't care about anything. It was difficult to drag him along, since Matthew is longer and somehow, stronger than me. When we were standing in front of his house, I picked the keys out of the pocket of his jacket. I opened the door of the house softly, hoping his parents won't wake up from the sound. Then I suddenly saw light going on in the living room. A few seconds later, Nico's head showed up around the corner. ''What is this?!'' He said grumpy. I didn't knew what to say actually, this man just gave me goosebumps. I just made up something. ''I-I u-uhm, Me and Matt w-went out! We went to… T-to the n-nightclub.'' I stuttered and of course I lied. ''Damn it! Matt, I told you not to go out before you made your homework and did your chores!'' Nico screamed and grabbed Matt's arm. ''You're not my father you piece of shit! Don't play the boss over me!'' Matt screamed back and clenched his teeth. Nicholas roughly pulled onto Matt's arm and with that, Matt almost lost his balance. ''Lucas, thank you for bringing Matt back home!'' Nicholas mockingly said and smiled fake. With one hand, Nico pushed me outside and pulled Matthew inside. The door felt shut in front of my nose with a hard smack. I sighed deeply and turned around. Nicholas looked very angry, I've never seen a person looking so angry, full of hate. I wondered what Matthew ever did wrong by him? I walked back to home, my mind full of thoughts. That gaze of Nicholas, it had something scary… Something creepy. I don't know what that gaze meant, but I'm sure Matthew will get heavy smacks…


End file.
